Final Straw
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Summary – Steve has had enough of Rachel trying to worm her way back into Danny's heart. Didn't she knew he was already spoken for. McDanno slash. Part 8 of the MINE series


**Author's Note:** I know, I just posted a one-shot five days ago but it's not my fault. Blame my beta Meagan, she gave me a list of prompts and they were too good to pass up. Now that they're in my head I can't get them out. But you guys don't mind right because it's McDanno loving, why would you be mad. Thank you to Meagan for this idea and I hope you readers enjoy this. Warning, this is slash and will contain male on male kissing (hot I know). Also contains spoilers for season one so if you haven't seen them yet, where the hell have you been. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show because if I did season 6 would air on HBO for all the right reasons.

* * *

 **Final Straw**

* * *

Finding Rachel curled up next Danny in his hospital bed was the final straw.

When Steve had first met Rachel he immediately thought she was...well one word in particular came to mind but his mother had taught him never to use that word to describe a woman ever. Even though, from Danny's description of her, the word would be more than accurate he couldn't bring himself to even think it. The second word that came to mind was pretentious.

There was no doubt in Steve's mind that despite the sheer greatness that was Grace Williams Rachel Edwards would always believe she was on a higher pedestal than Danny. Maybe it was his partner's fault for putting her there in the beginning of their relationship but now that she was standing there, there was no way she was ever coming down.

And that was fine with Steve.

Because if Rachel kept giving Danny a hard time then Danny would spend more time with him. Coming over to bitch about the spiteful deeds of his ex-wife. That would lead to dinners which lead to nights in front of the television, sitting way to close than two supposedly straight men should.

Sometimes their nights together included outdoor activities as well. Like when Steve took Danny on the hike to the hieroglyphics and regaled him with tales of his childhood. When he first thought about asking Danny Steve was nervous, not knowing if Danny would be willing to spend an entire day in the wilderness.

But like always, Danny surprised him by saying yes and Steve was more than thrilled to be spending the day with Danny. The discovery of a dead body had put a slight damper on the excursion but Danny signing 'I love you' to him as he was being lifted up into the med-vac more than made up for it. It was then that Steve realized that maybe he wasn't alone in his overgrowing feelings for the blonde detective from Jersey. Perhaps Danny felt the same way and he was simply waiting on Steve to make the first move. And he would have if it had not been for the surprise visit from Danny's brother Matt who also turned out to be a criminal wanted by the FBI.

At first Danny couldn't believe that his brother was involved in such a hair-brain scheme and afterward he couldn't believe that his brother would be stupid enough to get involved with a drug cartel. Even though Steve knew that Matt belonged in custody he lied to the FBI for the sake of his partner. He thought that if any body could get through to Matt it would be Danny. Steve was wrong.

He knew it the moment he called Danny's cellphone and the detective didn't answer. Steve called again, leaving multiple voice-mails, urging Danny to call him, but he got nothing in return. Finally, after what seemed like hours of phone calls, Danny called him back and told him what had happened. When Steve asked where he was Danny responded that he was staying with Rachel for the night so he could talk to Grace first thing in the morning. Steve then asked about Stan but Danny replied that Stan was away on business for the week. Steve didn't know why but a feeling of dread overcame him. This was not good.

Since that night the conversations between the two divorcees became less hostile and more friendly. When she called, Steve no longer heard the ring-tone from the movie Psycho but something more upbeat and when she called Danny actually smiled. Every single time.

Steve used every ounce of resolve he had to keep from grabbing Danny's phone and smashing it against the wall.

But nothing could prepare for Steve for the sight in front of him. Rachel lying next to Danny in his hospital bed, asleep, while Danny stroked her hair with his fingers. She was lying on his bed like she belonged there. Like she was the one who had to watch Danny struggle for every breath.

Like she was the one who held his hand in the ambulance during ride to the hospital. As it if was her heart that stopped beating when Jenna said Danny had been poisoned with the chemical nerve agent sarin.

Rachel had no right to be there.

She'd lost that right when she filed for divorce and remarried. He could feel his blood begin to boil, his resolve dissolving as the seconds ticked by. He opened his mouth to speak but there were no words. So, he did the only thing he could do.

He walked away.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Okay we need to talk."

Steve looked up to find Danny standing in his office, arms crossed, and glaring heatedly at him.

It was late in the afternoon, everyone had gone home. Danny had been released from the hospital that morning but wasn't cleared for duty for another two days.

Steve, however, had not spoken to Danny since that night and had been avoiding the man's messages. Steve could see the avoidance had not pleased his partner at all.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," replied Steve hissed Steve as he shoved a small stack of papers into a folder.

"Oh really," countered Danny with a frown. "You haven't been answering none of my calls or text messages. I've even emailed you and I got squat in return. So I'll ask you again, why have you been avoiding me?"

"You wanna know why Danny, I'll tell you why. You're an idiot," Steve suddenly snapped slamming his hands down on his desk.

Danny's head snapped back as he began to glare at his partner heatedly. "Excuse me," he hissed.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you and Rachel but I do know whatever it is, it's a disaster waiting to happen."

Danny scoffed angrily. "Oh really."

"Yes really," Steve growled as he stood up. "You're divorced Danny. She left you. She's married to someone else. Do you honestly think it's good idea to get involved with Rachel again for a second time?"

"Not that it's any of your business but there's nothing going on between Rachel and I," countered Danny.

This time it was Steve who scoffed. "Do I look stupid to you Danny?" he spat as he walked closer to Danny. "Ever since that night Matt took off you two have been different. It doesn't take a genius to know what happened between the two of you."

"Rachel and I are-"

"Are what? Going to try and work it out. You're telling me she's going to divorce Stan, give up her lifestyle, to be with you again?"

"Steve I swear to god if you don't shut your freaking mouth-"

"You wanted me to talk to you Danny so this is me talking. Rachel is not good for you. She may seem like she wants to have a life with you again but she doesn't. She never will and do you want to know why?"

"Please, enlighten me Steven," Danny growled heatedly, moving until he and Steve were standing right in front of each other. He could feel the anger radiating from his partner's body.

"Because nothing has changed," he stated firmly. "You told me that the one thing she wanted was what you couldn't give her. She wanted you to stop being a cop but you can't Danny because being a cop is who you are. Who you were born to be and you would never give that up. And you know what, you shouldn't have too. If Rachel really loved you she would have never asked you to stop being something you loved. She would have supported you, even if it meant you not coming home every night. Even if that meant you missing important events because she'd know deep down you would give anything to be where she was but you were busy keeping the world safe. She would do anything to make you happy because you're happiness means everything," Steve finished with a defeated sigh.

"How do you know this, huh? How the hell do you know all this?"

"Because, that's exactly what I would do for you."

"What?" said Danny slightly confused.

"Me Danny!" Steve yelled, finally admitting his feelings. "Dammit I thought...I thought you and I were heading towards...something but now you and Rachel. I can't Danny. You and Rachel are a train-wreck waiting to happen and I can't idly sit by and wait for the explosion."

"Steve would you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what the hell you want," demanded Danny and he poked Steve's chest.

"Fine," was all Steve said before he wrapped a hand around Danny's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pushed them back until they collided with the wall behind them, trapping Danny underneath him. The collision against the wall caused Danny to gasp and Steve didn't hesitate, slipping his tongue into Danny's mouth and deepening the kiss.

Instead of pushing him away Danny's hands flew up and found their way into Steve's hair. Danny moaned wantonly as Steve's hands slid down to his ass and pulled them closer together. Steve took that as a sign to continue, using his knee to spread Danny's legs further apart as he began to slowly grind against him.

Finally the pair parted, totally breathless. Danny could only stare at Steve as he tried to regulate his breathing. He couldn't believe that Steve had just kissed him as he gently traced his now swollen lips with his finger.

"Steve-" he said breathlessly.

Steve took a step back but kept his eyes and arms wrapped around Danny.

"You Danny," he whispered softly. "All I want is you. I'll never ask you to give up your job for me or be something you're not. I will love you with ever fiber of my being and be everything you could ever want. Everyday with you will be one that I cherish. But more than anything I want you to feel the same," finished Steve as he kissed Danny again, this time pouring every ounce of love and affection he could into the kiss. He hoped that it would be enough to prove to Danny that he was completely serious.

"You're serious?" questioned Danny apprehensively, brow narrowed. "You're actually serious."

Nodding his head, Steve gave Danny a compassionate smile. "I would never lie about something like this Danny. I want to be with you, only you."

It was all to much for Danny as reality came crashing down on him and his senses began to overload. All of a sudden it was too much too soon. Danny lightly pushed Steve away from him and stepped out of his grasp. "I need a moment," he said fleetingly as he walked towards the door. "Just give me a moment."

"Well Steve, at least he didn't punch you in the face again," he muttered to himself as he watched Danny storm out of the office. With a heavy sigh, he turned and sat back down in his chair. His conversation with Danny made have been over but he still had paperwork to finish before he could call it quits for the day. He had just finished filling out another sheet when he heard someone coming through the office door. He looked up to see Danny heading straight for his office. He let out a nervous gasp as Danny stood in his doorway and leaned against it.

"I was thinking Chinese," was what he said to a completely wrecked Steve.

Steve looked at Danny utterly confused by what the man was saying to him. "What?"

"Rachel wanted me to come over tonight, said she wanted to talk to me but I called and told her I already had plans," he said, shrugging his shoulders casually. He walked into the office and closed the door behind him, swiftly locking before Steve could see. He then began closing all the blinds.

Steve was still confused by what Danny was doing.

"You do?"

"Yeah," smirked Danny, nodding his head as he walked over to Steve's desk. "It would appear that my nutcase of a partner has been secretly in love with me for god knows how long and instead of telling me like a normal person would, he attacks my mouth with his tongue," he finished with a grin hoping Steve would finally understand what he was trying to say.

A grin spread across Steve's face as he leaped out of his chair and immediately wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. "I didn't see you complaining," he replied smugly.

"No," grinned Danny playfully. "Because I couldn't breathe. You have a very talented tongue."

"Talented huh."

"Very."

"Well then, I shouldn't let this talent go to waste," Steve replied cockily as he pressed his lips against Danny's and the pair kissed heatedly. Just like before Steve guided him over to the couch and laughed playfully when they fell down on it, Steve's body covering Danny's. There were no words to describe how happy Steve was to finally have what he wanted and he wasn't about to let it go any time soon, not even for Chinese.

 _'Sorry Rachel, you lose'_ was Steve smug thought as Danny pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Okay, let me have it. Was it good or was it good. It took a few days to pull it together but I finally did, this happened. I know it didn't paint Rachel in the best light but after what she did you honestly can't blame me. Thank you guys so much for reading and review if you liked it. Until next time,

Little amounts of hope can lead to big accomplished dreams,

LadyCizzle.


End file.
